List of minor medical professionals
This is a list of doctors, nurses and similarly employed characters that have appeared prominently in just one Hellblazer story, though they may have had cameo appearances in other stories. They have been collected in alphabetical order by surname (where applicable). More prominent characters receive their own wiki page and can be found in the 'Medical professionals' category (see the link at the bottom of this page). Marie Cameron Marie is a nurse at St Bartholemew's hospital in London. She cared for John after he was knocked down by a car and subsequently became caught up in the supernatural after two doctors, Malachy Young and Jonathan Yorke, began injecting John's demonically tainted blood into patients to create an army of psychopaths. Marie helped John stop Yorke and Young's plans, but - seeing the power that could be created using the blood - injected herself with a sample, intending to seduce John and create some kind of demonic offspring. John was able to knock her out and drain out the blood without killing her. First appearance: City of Demons issue one (2010). Last appearance: City of Demons issue five (2011) Naomi Green Naomi is a psychiatric doctor who cared for John after a curse placed on him by Carew sent him insane. She was in a relationship with Giles and was screwming him in the catatonic ward when Shade the Changing Man arrived on Earth. His appearance caused reality to warp briefly, causing one of the catatonic patients to murder Giles and rape Naomi. First appearance: Hellblazer issue 267 (2010). Last appearance: Hellblazer issue 268 (2010) Giles McKay Deceased Giles was a psychiatric doctor with a perverse desire to have sex with fellow doctor Naomi in front of the catatonic ward patients. As they want at it, Shade the Changing Man arrived on Earth and caused reality to warp. As a result of this, one of the catatonic patients came to life and murdered Giles before raping Naomi. First appearance: Hellblazer issue 267 (2010). Last appearance: Hellblazer issue 269 (2010) Doctor Proctor Proctor is a short, bespectacled man who came to collect Constantine after one of his early discharges from Ravenscar Secure Facility in 1979. Only appearance: Hellblazer issue 274 (2011) Malachy Young thumb|Doctors Yorke (left) and Young Deceased Malachy Young, a jovial-looking bespectacled, balding man, worked with Jonathan Yorke to use demon blood taken from the veins of John Constantine to turn their patients into an army of murderous slaves. Their plan was to reduce London to such a state of chaos that Hell itself would take notice of them. John bound both up in a magic circle and dropped them into Hell. Malachy had two children, whose dog he stole to be an early test subject. First appearance: City of Demons issue one (2010). Last appearance: City of Demons issue five (2011) Jonathan Yorke Deceased Jonathan Yorke, a severe-looking man with a clipped moustache, worked with Malachy Young to use demon blood taken from the veins of John Constantine to turn their patients into an army of murderous slaves. Their plan was to reduce London to such a state of chaos that Hell itself would take notice of them. John bound both up in a magic circle and dropped them into Hell. First appearance: City of Demons issue one (2010). Last appearance: City of Demons issue five (2011) Category:Medical professionals